Back to Hogwarts
by AlliRoxMySox
Summary: harry's 5th year, romance btween harry and ginny so far- but will harry fall for his fellow quidditch player, Cho Chang when they go to France together. my first fanfic- PLEEEEASE REVIEW if you do i'll love you forever!
1. Happy Birthday Harry!

Back to Hogwarts  
  
Harry woke up to a miserable, rainy day, not the sort of day you would expect in the middle of the summer holidays. Nevertheless, he was happy, because last night he had received a letter from Sirius, saying that he had talked to Dumbldore, and was allowing harry to go to his best friend, Ron Weasley's house for the remainder of the summer.  
  
Harry walked downstairs to the usual breakfast scene. Uncle Vernon was yelling at him to fetch the mail, Aunt Petunia was yelling at him to finish frying the bacon, and Dudley was just yelling.  
  
After Harry had fetched the mail, cooked the bacon, and given Dudley half his breakfast to shut him up, the house was quiet, except for Hedwig's occasional muffles screeches form upstairs in Harry's room.  
  
"That ruddy owl!" complained Uncle Vernon. "I'm going to be glad to get rid of you two. Marge has finally agreed to visit again tomorrow, since you wont be here." continued Uncle Vernon "we've been asking her to stay for weeks, but she refuses to be in the same town as you, let alone under the same roof." said uncle Vernon, fuming.  
  
Harry did his best to fight the satisfied smile that had somehow appeared non his face. Luckily at that moment Dudley (who now needed Aunt Petunia to get his school uniform custom made, as he was four sizes too big for the largest the school provided) had just started whining that he needed more food, having finished Harry's breakfast by now.  
  
All Harry could think of was how pleased he was that he was getting out of there to his best friend's house today, and he didn't have to see the Dursleys for another year.  
  
Harry excused himself from the kitchen table-, which really wasn't necessary, as everyone's attention was on "poor deprived Dudley" and Petunia was once again insisting that he didn't get enough to eat at school- and went upstairs. Looking forward to eating some of the nice pies that Mrs. Weasley had sent him because she didn't think that the Dursleys fed him enough. To Harry's surprise, when he got upstairs, he saw three owls perched upon the windowsill in his room. One he recognized as a Hogwarts owl which he guessed contained his list of requirements for the coming school year, one on which he recognized his friend Hagrid's untidy scrawl, and the other was from one of Harry's best friends- Hermione.  
  
He noticed that the two from his friends had packages tied to their legs, and Harry remembered with a jolt that today happened to be the 31st of July, his fifteenth birthday!  
  
Harry detached all of the letters and packages from the owls, and as they took turns in drinking from Hedwig's water tray and nibbling some of her owl treats and one by one flew out the open window, Harry opened the letter from Hermione, and read:  
  
Dear Harry  
  
Hi. I hope you are having a nice holiday. (Unlikely from what I've heard about you aunt and uncle).  
  
I'm staying with Victor this and next week and I've been having a lovely time! Except for when it comes to talking to Victor, all he ever talks about is Quidditch, quite boring really. He is very nice, but just really plain.  
  
I have to go now, but I hope to see you a Ron's house on the last week of holidays when I get back.  
  
Love, Hermione  
  
P.S. happy birthday  
  
Harry excitedly opened his present from Hermione, and found a nice sports watch. He put it on straight away, admiring it, he was just thinking yesterday that he needed a new watch. He then opened Hagrid's letter, it read:  
  
'Lo Harry  
  
Happy B-day, hope 2 see u back @ Hogwarts soon, have a nice holiday, and enjoy your prezzie  
  
Love, Hagrid  
  
Harry found attached to the letter was a small parcel containing a bag of Honeydukes lollies. As he started on the lollies, harry opened the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest, and found two pieces of paper. He knew one had the requirements, but had on idea what the other was for...* 


	2. Yor are invited to

Harry unfolded the second piece of parchment, and it said:  
  
Dear Mr. H. Potter You have been nominated by the teachers of Hogwarts to travel to Beauxbatons Magical Acatomy, to Participate in an Inter-school Quidditch competition along with seven other students from our school. Below find a list of required equipment for your excursion and a permission form.  
  
You Will Need: 1 broomstick 1 fur coat 1 Hogwarts scarf I pair of gloves 5 galleons for Hogwarts Quidditch robes Note: Beauxbatons is far colder than Hogwarts, so come prepared.  
  
When Harry finished reading it, he was extremely happy, and somewhat proud of himself for making it into the Hogwarts Quidditch Team, he know it was useless asking the Dursleys to sign his permission form, but he also knew that Dumbldore would accept one from Sirius, his godfather. He wrote a quick not to Sirius and gave it to Hedwig, who nibbled his elbow in affection and flew away. Harry was watching his owl disappear into the rain when he heard a yell of anger from downstairs, a crash, and Aunt Petunia's high pitched voice coming from the kitchen downstairs, Harry hurried down to see what all the commotion was about. When he arrived in the kitchen he did indeed see what had happened, it seemed that Dudley had imitated the day his first television broken and put his foot through his television again, and Harry soon saw why. Standing on the kitchen table, looking around in shock, were Mr. Weasley, and Percy Weasley. 


	3. Escape From The Dursley's

Okay pplz, thanx for reading This is all ive got up yet Hopez u guyz like it I'll add more in about three weeks when I come back, but im going on holidays now MERRY CHRISTMAS, happy new year Luv ya, alliroxmysox  
  
"Mr Weasley, Percy, thanks for coming. What happened?" Harry asked, observing the scene.  
  
"oh yes," Mr Weasley said turning to the Dursleys. "teribly sorry about the- Tel-e-vis-on." he continued as a vague Percy helped him off the table. "Very sorry to land here on the table, just a bit of a miss-judgement, sorry if we caused a little disturbance, but i can fix it in a jiffy. Move over a bit will you." he said to Dudley.  
  
Who looked as though he didn't agree that it was a "little disturbance", but seemed to still be scared of wizards, so he obliged hurriedly. Uncle Vernon looked as though he would rather stick pins in his eyes than let more magic be performed under his roof, but still didn't seem to have forgotten last summer when Mr Weasley had blasted half his living room apart, so said nothing, and moved further away.  
  
Mr. Weasley pointed his wand at the T.V. and said 'Reparo', but at the same time that Dudley decided to jump in frount of it to save it, which was a huge act of bravery on his part- just very stupid. 


	4. the acciedntal repairals?

Hi evrione, I'm back from my holidays It was fun  
  
Ok, I'll get on with the story  
  
  
  
To everybody's shock, Dudley's huge stomach, started to shrink, until he was the average size of a 15-year-old- it looked like Mr. Weasley had physically repaired Dudley. Soon the house became very loud indeen with the shouts of everyone; Uncle Vernon was outraged, Aunt petunia was screeching, Mr. Weasley kept stammering loud apologies to top the noise of the two Dursleys and Percy was yelling at everyone to be quiet.  
  
Bur Harry really couldn't se what all the fuss was about, now Dudley at least looked normal, and harry was quite sure that he wold put back on the lost weight by next summer anyhow. From where he was standing, Dudley hadn't looked better- well, ever- and he owed it all to Mr. Weasley  
  
When all of the shouting died down, Mr. Weasley was able to apologize properly," I'm so sorry about this, if I had and idea that your son would do that then I never would have cast the spell." He said to Uncle Vernon. "But I think if we are going to catch our portkey, we'll have to call in the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad." He said the last bit to Harry.  
  
"That is-- of course assuming that you want it reversed," chirped in Harry, who was thoroughly enjoying the Dursleys being so angry and afraid.  
  
" OF COURSE WE DO!" Uncle Vernon yelled, " but I am not having anybody else waving one of those sticks around in my son's face, so he will have to stay a scrawny little boy." He finished eyeing Dudley's new form with disgust.  
  
Harry, however did not think that Dudley, having lost more than ¾ of his weight looked at all scrawny, he was still the biggest bully in Privert Drive, and still much bigger than Harry himself.  
  
But he did not say this, and instead went to fetch his trunk while Mr. Weasley said sorry again, and Percy went outside ready with an old, empty can of muggle soft drink that Harry suspected was the portkey. 


	5. Back at the Burrow again

Thankyou for your reviews, specially Camilas who was nice enough to review twice, lol  
  
I wasn't going to type it all up but since you liked it I will. And I'm sorry you don't like harry and hermione together, but not to worry, cuz this one is a harry /Ginny story.  
  
  
  
On with the story!  
  
  
  
With a "Whoosh" Harry found himself in the Kitchen of the Weasley's House, and was soon smothered by Mrs. Weasleys hugs and kissed.  
  
When Harry was finally free of Mrs. Weasley, he looked around and saw that Charlie was sitting at the table watching with an amused look. But as soon as he saw Harry looking at him, he stood up and shook hands.  
  
"Hi Harry, how's life treating you?" he asked.  
  
"good thanks. um, where's Ron?"  
  
"Oh yes," Mrs. Weasley cut in " I sent the boys out to the fields to practice a bit of quidditch. They wanted to stay and greet you, but I told them you wouldn't mind. You don't to you, dear?" She asked.  
  
" No, its fine" he assured her.  
  
"well they wont be long, why don't you just go up and chat to Ginny while you wait for them. She's been rather board lately."  
  
Since Harry would rather talk to Ginny than take up an offer from Charlie to play wizards chess, he headed upstairs (he had been put off the game since his first year in Hogwarts when he had played a Bishop in a giant chess set).  
  
Harry knocked on Ginny's door when he came to it,("come in") and entered to find a pretty fifteen year old girl sitting on her bed reading.  
  
"Hi" she looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hey Ginny." Harry noticed that she didn't seem so nervous around him anymore. "Watcha reading?" he asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"oh, nothing" she replied as she quickly closed the book and slid it under her bed. " So. what brings you to my room?" she asked jokingly.  
  
" well, Ron's out so I thought I would come up for a chat." He answered.  
  
"So you finally escaped from the Dursleys? What an achievement." She joked again.  
  
So this was what it was like talking to Ginny Weasley when she wasn't so taken with you? Harry thought to himself she's really funny, like the rest of the Weasleys- and look how gorgeous she is- no, what are you thinking she is your best friends little sister. Harry scolded himself.  
  
He sat next to her on the bed, and felt her tense a bit, but she seemed to be trying her best to keep her cool.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to be out or there, you have no idea how scared they are of me. 'Specially when I told them that the most evil magician had just gained power, and was after me."  
  
I g2g now, I'll write more soon hopez you like my story  
  
And if you haven't already, or if you just wanna do it again, REVIEW 


	6. a close encounter

Thankyou to my reviewers, it means so, so much to me. and thanx for reading  
  
"Did all go according to plan?" Ginny asked, "Dad has been worrying all week".  
  
"Umm, yeah- except they apperated on top of the kitchen table, Dudley jumped and put his foot through the television. Mr. Weasley offered to fix it, but the curse hit Dudley instead. He lost a heap of weight ad after being 'repaired' but refused to have any more magic performed on him to reverse it- yeah, other than that it went fine." Harry finished.  
  
Ginny giggled and there was an aquard silence in which Harry looked into her eyes, but was afraid of what he saw, and looked away quickly.  
  
They sat talking for what seemed like no time, not noticing the time go by.  
  
The subject changed from quidditch, which Harry was surprised to hear that Ginny was quite interested in- to the inter-school quidditch match that harry had been invited to, through to brooms and then to Diagon Alley and then Hogsmead. Harry found out that Ginny had never been, because her best friend wasn't allowed to go. He also learned that she was coming to visit next week, the same day as Hermione.  
  
Harry soon found himself gossiping about his two best friends, and when Ron was finally going to ask Hermione out, or if she would swallow her pride and ask him first.  
  
Harry found he loved talking to Ginny, and before he knew it, he had been sitting on the bed talking to her for two hours.  
  
After a while Harry got a little tired so he and Ginny decided to go and carry his trunk upstairs and set up his bed.  
  
They walked down silently, found Harry's trunk and heaved it up the many stairs until they came to a halt in front of a door labeled Ronald's Room.  
  
When they finally had the heavy trunk against the wall, both Harry and Ginny collapsed on Ron's bed.  
  
After Harry had regained his breath, he sat up to find Ginny facing him, looking into his eyes.  
  
Harry felt himself leaning towards Ginny. He pretended to himself that he didn't know what was about to happen, he pretended that he didn't know he was about to kiss her.  
  
Their noses were touching and Harry as just leaning closer when- the door flew open, and Ron walked in- they both jumed apart quickly, but Harry had the feeling that Ron had seen whajt they were about to do.  
  
"Hiya Harry. Sorry I was so late, mum told us you wouldn't mind, and we lost track of time." Ron said slowly, taking in his best friend and little sister's guilty red faces.  
  
Harry and Ginny were both doing the best to look like nothing had happened and apparently Ron was playing along because he soon said: "Oh, great you've bought your trunk up. Wont you two come down and help set the table?"  
  
Harry and Ginny looked at each other and promptly followed Ron downstairs and into the kitchen. 


	7. thinking

Disclaimer : if I owned this, do you really think that I would have the time to write FANfiction.  
  
A/N: thankyou to ALL of my reviewers, I really cant thank you enough, it means sooo much to me. And I'm really sorry that I haven't reviewed all term, but I have been really busy with assignments and stuff and haven't had the time alone, with my new puppy and everything to type them all up, cuz whenever my sister is home, she is on the computer, the holidays couldn't have been more welcome.  
  
I luv u guys,  
  
enjoy  
  
As Harry and Ginny were setting the table, they were very careful around each other, Harry noticed that Ginny would blush every time their hands brushed past each other, or when they caught each others eye.  
  
Lather, while the whole family was seated for dinner chatting happily, Harry was very quiet, trying to focus on his roast dinner. Mr. Weasley must have noticed, because he started trying to make conversation.  
  
"So Harry, I hear you have also been asked to France to play quidditch for Hogwarts?" he asked.  
  
"yes," Harry replied politely, but not really wanting to talk, he was thinking about what had just happened in Ron's room.  
  
"And have you heard who else is going?" Mr. Weasley asked, not taking the hint.  
  
"no, why have you heard?"  
  
"Yes, actually Fred and George are going as Beaters."  
  
"Congratulations" Harry said, getting a bit more interested.  
  
"thanks" said Fred. "and Katie Bell, Aaron Flint -Marcus' brother- and Barbra Walson are the keepers."  
  
"Great" Harry said happily.  
  
"And Eggbert Swanker is the Keeper."  
  
"Excellent," Harry said "we will have great chances with a team like that."  
  
"oh, and we almost forgot," said George with a smug smile on his face." Cho Chang is the reserve seeker, you know, just in case,"  
  
Harry prepared for the jolt in his stomach that usually came at the mention of her name, but strangely enough, it didn't come. He then realized that he hadn't really thought about Cho all summer, he thought he must have gone off her or something, her boyfriend having died and all. It didn't really occur to him that it could be because he had just almost kissed who he now realized was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry didn't really feel like having dessert, so he excused himself from the table and went upstairs.  
  
When he got up to Ron's room, he didn't feel like going to bed just yet, so he decided to lie in bed until Ron came up, worrying about if he was ready for what was happening with Ginny, he had never had a girlfriend before. should he just forget it ever happened and act as normally as possible around her, or try to turn it into something more? After all, he didn't want a girl in his life if it was going to complicate his rivalry with the now risen Lord of all evil, Voldemort- after all, if Harry really cared about her, he didn't want to put her in danger.  
  
He felt very confused; he had never felt this way about a girl before, even with his crush on Cho Chang, which he realized not, it was just a crush. Was this the real thing? What if the Weasleys didn't want Harry going out with Ginny?  
  
The answer to his second question came with Ron, as he walked into the room- "So was that what I thought I saw this afternoon, you had better not hurt her, she is very fragile, and she has liked you for ages, even I could see that." Said Ron as he changed into his pajamas and flopped onto his bed, "Well?"  
  
Harry was silent for a while and stared at the ceiling, then he answered; "I don't know, I'm really confused, I really don't know what to do next." 


	8. Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own it  
  
Hey guys, soz I haven't done much in a while, I have no excuse except for my slackness, and having 10000 assignments due.  
  
Okay, on with the story.  
  
Harry had a quiet time for the rest of the week, and he and Ginny had gone back to treating each other as usual an though nothing had happened, and to Harry's surprise, nobody seemed to notice, well nobody except Ron, but he seemed to have eased up a bit. Harry also found out the reason Percy had not been his noisy and opinionated self lately, it was because the day after he had arrived at the burrow, Percy had proposed to his Hogwarts girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. Harry, along with the rest of the family thought this was great news, and Ron was especially pleased that Percy would be moving out soon.  
  
The next week, Harry and Ron spent most of their time practicing Quidditch, and sometimes he invited Ginny to come along, having recently found out what a fan she was of the game.  
  
Before Harry knew it, the last week at the burrow arrived, and with that came Hermione and Ginny's friend Crystal Clancy. The last at the Burrow was one of the best weeks of Harry's life, even though he got a cold on the second last day and had to stay back while the others went to Diagon Alley.  
  
Harry didn't mind though, he had a nice time anyway, because, to his surprise, Ginny offered to stay with him for company, because she said she hadn't finished her potions essay yet.  
  
After the rest of the family had left that morning, Harry sat downstairs with Ginny, talking for a while, until he decided to go upstairs and take a short nap. When he woke up, it was midday, so he went back downstairs thinking about making a sandwich and found Ginny sitting at the table reading, with the table set, having cooked a hot lunch.  
  
"Wow" Harry commented, "Did you make all of this yourself?"  
  
"Yep, I thought a nice lunch would make you feel better, how are you?" She asked.  
  
"I actually feel much better now, but thanks for cooking the lunch anyway."  
  
Harry and Ginny chatted as they ate and cleaned up, and after they went back into the living room to sit and talked a bit more, but even though he enjoyed her company, Harry couldn't help feeling a bit uneasy around her, as though there was something she was avoiding. When Ginny finally decided to go upstairs, he walked over in frount of her, and said.  
  
"I believe there was something I forgot to give you."  
  
"Oh yes? What's that?" Ginny asked confused.  
  
"This," Harry said as he pulled her close and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. This then turned into a longer kiss, as they somehow made their way over to the couch. An hour later, they were still sitting there, holding hands and talking comfortably with the occasional kiss.  
  
After a while, Harry said softly "I'm sorry I took so long to figure out what it was I needed to give you." And gave her yet another kiss.  
  
"That's alright," Ginny said, "It was worth the wait."  
  
Suddenly Harry heard a stumbling in the Weasley kitchen and he guessed that the family had come back from Diagon Alley. "Oh no, don't you have to do an essay?" he asked Ginny urgently.  
  
"No, I did all of my homework in the first week, I just wanted to stay with you." Ginny said quietly, her eats going red as they walked into the kitchen to greet the Weasleys, and to retrieve their Hogwarts books from Mrs. Weasley.  
  
End of chapter I am aware of my many typos, but I have to type quickly, I am sorry, I will fix all of them up maybe I the winter holidays when I get time And I am sorry for the shortness of the chapters, but one day I promise that I will write a REALLY long one- when I get the time.  
  
Now you've read, PLEASE review and I will love you forever. 


	9. A night time stroll

Disclaimer: I don't own it, blah blah blah  
  
A/N: thanks to everybody who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Hopez u like this chapter, I think it will be a long one.  
  
*  
  
The Weasleys, Hermione and Ginny's friend, Crystal had all enjoyed their shopping expedition and even though there was only one day left of Harry's holidays, he couldn't help but enjoying himself immensely at dinner. Although the time was coming to an end, he now had the best girlfriend in the world; he was at his favourite house with his favourite people and in two days he was going back to Hogwarts, his home. Harry couldn't help feeling completely fulfilled.  
  
The next day, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Crystal and Hermione all went up to a field that the Weasleys owned to play quidditch once more. Hermione, of course with a thick book tucked under her arm, Crystal appeared to think agree was the best plan, having both feet planted firmly on the ground so she set off with a slightly thinner book. Harry had finally convinced Ginny to borrow Fred's broom to play with them, she appeared a bit nervous at first, because she hadn't played much before- only watched- but she seemed comforted slightly by Harry's presence.  
  
Ginny turned out to be quite a good quidditch player, and actually very talented at playing Chaser in particular, so later when the others had headed back in search of food, Harry managed to persuade her to try out for reserve chaser in the house quidditch team. This would mean she would be playing full time while others were playing interschool.  
  
*  
  
That night they had a lovely dinner; Percy had even invited his fiancée, Penelope, who Harry fount was to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
*  
  
Later that evening, after everybody had gone to bed, Harry found that he wasn't tired and made his way down the many stairs and into the kitchen to get a drink, but stopped short at the door, seeing Ginny's face looking about.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," She sighed in relief, "Mum would go off if she found me up this late. Do you want a drink?" she added, picking up the jug of hot chocolate she had made.  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Harry said, making his way to a chair next to Ginny's.  
  
She poured him a mug of steaming hot chocolate and handed it to him. "So, why are you up so late?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"I'm just so happy to be here, with you, and the rest of the Weasleys, too happy to sleep, for once I don't want the holidays to end." Harry trailed off.  
  
"But it will be great to get back to Hogwarts, to see everybody and to be back in the grounds- of course you will have your OWLs. but I can't wait to get back to classes and try out for quidditch."  
  
Harry could see that Ginny loved Hogwarts as much as he did, and smiled brightly at the mention of his favourite sport, quidditch. Yes, it would be nice to have that first kick-off from the quidditch pitch and to be able to play real games against the other houses, not to mention the inter- school competition later in the year. Yes, he did enjoy spending time at The Burrow, but Hogwarts was his home.  
  
"I feel like I need some fresh air," said Harry suddenly, breaking the silence, "shall we go for a walk?" he asked courteously.  
  
"That would be loverly" said Ginny, putting on an old English accent and holding out her hand elegantly for Harry to pull her up.  
  
Harry took her hand, pulled her towards him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing her passionately and pressing hard against her. Ginny pulled away, a smile playing on the edge of her mouth and gasped in mock- indignation, saying happily, with her old English accent coming back "Now! That is no way to treat a lady!" faking shock and slapping him lightly across the face.  
  
Harry laughed as they walked silently across the kitchen and out into the night air, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
Once they were quite a way away from the house, Ginny lead them down some earth stairs and into a clearing, where there was a small, but deep pond lying in the middle.  
  
"Wow," Said Harry in awe, "I've never seen this before. How deep is it?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Umm, I think about six feet" Ginny said happily. "I used to always come down here to read, whenever I was upset. it always seemed magical to me, before I was allowed to do magic." She said this a little sadly.  
  
Harry saw this and suddenly had an insight of how hard it must have been to grow up the only girl and youngest of six brothers. "You know that I will always be here for you. Don't you?" he asked, and seeing the sadness vanish from her face was slightly relieved.  
  
"Yes, or course, and more importantly, I will always be there for you" she said playfully.  
  
"What? Do you think I am incapable of looking after myself?" Harry asked her, pretending to sound hurt.  
  
"No, or course not," Ginny apologized sincerely.  
  
"Good," said Harry playfully again, "Because I happen to think that you need more looking-after than I do right now" and with that he picked her up easily, paused for a moment, kissing her and then threw her, nightgown and all into the pond.  
  
Ginny shrieked and splashed about, she was yelling; "Hey! I'll get you for that one Potter, its cold!"  
  
Harry soon felt sorry for the girl splashing about in frount of him and offered her a hand to pull her out, but Ginny seized the hand and pulled him into the pond with her utterung a triumphant "Got you!"  
  
They both laughed while treading water and making their way to the edge of the pond to climb out.  
  
After a while they were both half-dry after sitting beside the pond so they headed back slowly to the house. Harry noticed that Ginny was shivering so he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the cheek. They stopped a few feet away from the house and stood for a while. Harry saw that Ginny was getting colder, so he took off his pajama shirt to wrap around her.  
  
Ginny saw him taking off his shirt and said again with a hint of her mock- accent; "Now that is definitely no way to act in frount of a lady," while she pulled herself up to her full height and they both burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
"No, you are quite right dear that is no way to act on frount of a lady" said a shrill voice from the kitchen.  
  
Harry and Ginny stopped laughing and turned around to see Mrs. Weasleys head poking out of the kitchen window and they both exchanged looks as of to say "Oh no!".  
  
***  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! You like?  
  
I tried to make a longer chapter, sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger but I felt like stopping it there.  
  
Please review, there is no point in me writing this if nobody is reading it. Just press the little button at the bottom corner and tell me what you think, I'm dying to know.  
  
What did you guys think of the 5th book? I read that and decided I wanted to finish this story soon so that I can write ones following the 5th book. I was so sad when I read the end with the death. I cried (I wont say who it was in case somebody hasn't read it yet). But I am still gonna put that person in this story because it is still 5th year.  
  
Luv ya, can't wait to see what you think  
  
Go on, just review  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/ =) 


End file.
